


Just Trying my Best

by agentlaffytaffy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlaffytaffy/pseuds/agentlaffytaffy
Summary: Jedis have to be completely unemotional or else they can turn to the dark side... at least that was what Luke was taught.





	Just Trying my Best

Rey realizes within the first thirty seconds of meeting Luke Skywalker, her idol, that he wasn’t like the stories. He’s selfish and uncooperative and standoffish and above all else, he is a coward. He threw his own lightsaber, a historic symbol of hope, off the cliff without care. As if it were a piece of trash. He walked away from Rey without a second glance. He didn’t bother saying a word to her. Rey didn’t travel all the way to Ahch-To a planet she didn’t even know existed until now just to be belittled and ignored. 

“Hey get back here!” She yelled barreling behind Luke. “I need you to teach me how to be a Jedi!”

Silence.

Rey fumes and runs faster trying to catch up with him. He doesn’t even seem to be trying to get away just traveling to another destination with a pest in the way. He doesn’t acknowledge Rey in the slightest. 

Rey pauses in her steps a little unsure, “You are Luke Skywalker, yes?” 

Luke stops too but doesn’t turn around. After hesitating he responds, “I’m just Leia’s brother.” He leaves again this time entering a shack and slamming the door behind him. 

“So yes?” Rey quietly asks. She stands there for a while just staring at the door. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would meet Luke Skywalker, but this… This is unimaginable. He refuses to talk to her. Does he think she’s not worthy of being a Jedi? Then why not just say that? Is she not worth the verbal rejection? No, that doesn’t make sense either. Maybe after years without any socializing Luke forgot how to? No, that’s just wishful thinking. Maybe he needs a nap. 

Rey sits down with her back to the door. She doesn’t bother knocking. She knows she’s here for the long haul even if she has to train herself.

At some point between the meditation and the thoughts of frustration, Rey must’ve fallen asleep. She woke up to Luke standing over her with a piercing gaze. He is still wearing dirty rags and his overgrown facial hair ages him. His under eyes are packed with dark bags that weigh down his entire face. He wears a deep scowl glares at Rey. Yet, all she can see is the Last Jedi. A final hope to save the galaxy. A hero that wields the power of gods.

In her trance, she didn't hear what he said. 

"What?" Rey asks blinking wildly. 

"Go away." Luke grunts.

The frustrations that Rey feels can’t go away. It bubbles up to the point of explosion. All she wants is to make the world a better place and the one person that can help her with that is refusing to do his job, teach future Jedis. Her anger rises to the surface. Rey stands up with new refound confidence and angrily glares at Luke. 

“No! I will not go away. We’re in the middle of a war and I need to be trained in order to have a fighting chance. Leia sent me here and I don’t intend to leave without the proper training!” Rey glowers art him. A nearby tree is struck and falls to the ground. Rey can’t even take another breath she is so filled with anger. 

“That,” Luke points to the tree, “Is exactly shy I will not train you.” Luke turns around and enters his shack again. 

Rey kicks the door. Not with her full force but enough to get the point across that she was annoyed. She was back to square one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Let me know if you enjoyed it. I have plans for this fic but I'm really unmotivated so if you like it I'll continue. Thanks!!
> 
> -Cara


End file.
